


vampire or the devil?

by whowantstheworld



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstheworld/pseuds/whowantstheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shock gets asked out by another vampire boy from town and Lock is not having it so he finds a way to stalk them during their date, dragging Barrel along. hilarity ensues. T for cursing. may move up to M. maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I originally wrote this fic before the other one I'm working on right now. I finally felt like finishing it because it was more entertaining to write than the other one :D. Again it's a Lock- Shock fic. Written out of boredom.

Lock Shock and Barrel were cruising through town on a Saturday sunny afternoon in Halloween Town. The sun had been shining brighter these past few days and the trio decided to take a break from causing mischief to the citizens for the day. Instead they walked around the town's shops they considered the "mall". Lock and Barrel got the urge to go lurk the big candy store. Shock was left on her own to explore any store she wanted.

She decided to stop by the food court that had a selection of different style foods in each booth. She wasn't hungry, just in the mood for a cool drink so she went to the lemonade stand and ordered herself a "Radioactive" lemonade. She sat down on one of the empty tables not noticing a vampire boy around her age eyeing her. He was seated alone at the tables next to hers. Her back was facing him. He got up and slickly walked up in front of her.

"Mind if I join you?" the vampire asked smoothly

Shock raised her head noticing his "good" looks. She took another sip of her lemonade before answering. "Mm-uh" she responded through her throat.

"I take it as a yes" the smooth talking vampire said and seated himself. "my name is Zen. I couldn't help but notice a lovely witch such as yourself" he went on.

At this point Shock wanted to roll her eyes but decided to just go along with whatever the vampire had to say. She knew his type already cocky macho vampires. Yes he was handsome. He was a bit taller than her and had a goatee on his chin (she hated facial hair). His hair raven black and slicked. As he continued to compliment Shock on her looks she briefly looked at her watch thinking where the hell Barrel and Lock had gone off to.

"What may ask is your name?"

She turned up to him "Oh…my name is Shock"

"Shock…such a lovely name" he answered with an almost fake Romanian accent. Shock gave him a half assed smile. "Would you mind if I took you out to dinner sometime…maybe later tonight?" Just as he was asking her the question two voices came from the back calling Shock's name. Shock turned around and saw Lock and Barrel had spotted her.

"Hey who's the vampire dude she's with?" Barrel nudged on Lock's arm

"How should I know" Lock said a bit serious

"Lock, Barrel" Shock answered back. The vampire was left with his words hanging.

"Hey who's he?" Barrel asked pointing his finger right at him.

"Oh this is Zen… we just met now and…"

Lock looked at this new vampire guy with his arms locked.

"He was asking me out on a date tonight.." she finished.

"What?" Lock's arms dropped.

Barrel and Lock looked at each other immediately and burst out laughing.

"What the hell's so funny?" Shock asked

"Nothing it's just...him? you don't go for vampires. You said it yourself remem-" Lock's sentence was cut off by Shock's hand popping him in the mouth.

"Shut up" Shock said annoyed. As much as she did not like this vampire guy she wanted to shut her two idiot cohorts up. She felt somewhat embarrassed at their childish behavior sometimes.

"You know what Zen? Yes I'd like to go on a date with you. Tonight." The last word she emphasized looking directly at Lock.

"Great. I'll see you at seven tonight lovely..say The Rotten Garden?" he gave her a kiss on her hand. Shock mentally cringed but kept a smile on her face. She got up and started walking wanting to get home.

"Wait, wait what the hell was that about?" Lock questioned catching up behind her.

"What was what about?" she retorted.

"That" Lock gestured his two hands openly over the table she was sitting in.

"Well it looks like I got asked out on a date doesn't it?"

"Yeah but…Him?"

"What about him Lock?" she raised an eyebrow to him

"Well..aren't you always like I hate vampire guys...blah blah blah" he imitated.

"Well maybe things have changed. Maybe if I give it a try I'll end up liking the guy. Geez what's the big fucking deal Lock?"

Lock looked to her for a split second then turned his gaze to the ground. Defeated he sighed.

"Nothing. Forget it. I was just trying to piss you off. Enjoy your time tonight" He lied. Shock quirked another eyebrow to him. The walk home was a quiet one. Barrel would occasionally say something but neither Lock or Shock would respond. Barrel knew all too well that Lock liked Shock. He was good at keeping it a secret as he promised his friend. For the next hours the tension built up between Shock and Lock. Them not talking to each other was making Barrel mad. Shock would make him go to Lock if she had something to say to him and vice versa. It was getting ridiculous. Lock eventually locked himself in his and Barrel's room as did Shock in hers before her date with Zen the vampire. As she got ready she thought this was a special occasion so instead of her purple witch get up she normally wore she put on a traditional black witch outfit and long pointy witch hat of the same color to match. She liked it a lot and was saving it for a special event, like a first date. She looked at herself in the mirror. She hated looking "girly" and "pretty" she just wanted to look decent. Her skin was that light mint color and her eyes were masked with dark blue eye shadow she liked. Her hair was still a tangled mess but she liked it that way. She looked over her counter and saw the body mist bottle Lock had given to her last Christmas. It was set next to the spider shaped alarm clock Barrel gave her. She sighed and grabbed the bottle. It was a neutral mint-lemon scent she loved. She wore it on certain occasions. She paused then sprayed a couple hints of it on her neck and outfit.

She sat on the bed deep in thought. "I like Lock" she told herself. She had for a while now and neither of them would admit it. She threw herself back asking herself why on earth she agreed to this date. The reason she said yes was to get a reaction from Lock. And she did. He was embarrassing her though. "I can date whoever I want…" Shock was smart, maybe she had a plan of her own tonight.


	2. chapter 2

Meanwhile Lock was lying down with his hands in back of his head looking up at the ceiling when he heard the door knob turning.

"Hey Lock" Barrel said quietly "Shock is leaving with that vampire dude already"

Lock just grumbled under his breath "I know Barrel" They both walked over to the window and looked below seeing Shock being greeted by the cladly dressed vampire. He was wearing a black long cape wrapped around his neck and a nice "expensive" suit. Lock rolled his eyes as Shock and Zen stepped into his mini black carriage.

"He has a freaking carriage?" he protested.

"I smell jealousy" Barrel joked

"Shut up Barrel"

"What are you going to do? That douche is taking Shock from you"

"I don't know." Lock sat at the corner of his bed for a moment. Then and idea hit him. "Hey!" he snapped his fingers "Let's follow them"

"Follow them?" Barrel questioned

"A little stalking won't hurt would it? I want to know who this guy is..what's the name of the restaurant he said, Rotten Garden?"

"Okay Lock but we're going to get caught. How the hell are we going to stalk them at the freaking exclusive rotten garden?" Barrel repeated.

"Okay calm down I have an idea…"

The two left the tree house with Shock and her date already a mile ahead of them. Lock and Barrel made it to town where the shops were near the restaurant.

"So Lock what's your brilliant plan on how to get in?"

Lock scanned the area left and right until he saw a Witch's dress boutique to his left. "Come on" he said dragging Barrel by the arm.

"Why are we in here?"

"Because we're going to need a disguise" Lock said throwing a witch's dress at him.

"No way. I'm not wearing a dress!" Barrel protested.

"Okay then pick something out and Fast" the devil ordered him

"Fine" Barrel picked out a black suit and tie (luckily they had some men's clothing there) and dress shoes to hide his big feet. Lock thought for a moment worried that Shock would recognize him too easily. So he did the very first thing that came to mind. He grabbed a red dress, girl shoes, makeup and a red wig then dashed to the fitting rooms. Barrel who already had his disguise on waited as Lock got his on.

"What the hell Lock you're taking longer than a woman in there!" he didn't even notice Lock picking out his outfit and running into the fitting room. He had been in there at least ten minutes now. Barrel was tapping his shoes impatiently now. The fitting room door then swung open in front of him and Barrel's jaw dropped instantly.

"L-lcok?" he said eyeing him up and down.

"Don't say a word." Lock mumbled with a serious tone.

"Holy shit if I didn't know it was you I'd say you were a hot looking chick!" Barrel then made a sexy whistle sound followed by his cackling. Lock could only ball his fists at Barrel's comment. His face was turning red from embarrassment. He had turned himself into a pretty looking girl. His hair was replaced by the red long wig as well as his makeup covering his signature purple eye color with red eye shadow and covering the blue color of his lips with a dark red lipstick. He even managed to pull off the high heels. It was his only choice if he didn't want Shock to recognize him.

"Can we go now?" Lock asked just wanting the night to be over with. Barrel tried to control his laughter but couldn't. Whatever. He knew he looked good. Lock tossed his own devil costume in a store bag and asked the old witch at the cash register if he could just rent the outfits. Luckily she said yes while giving the two a suspicious look and they would return the stuff within two days.

"Barrel!" Lock shouted just as he was running out the door. "didn't you get a wig?"

"No"

"Shock is going to recognize your hair"

"Oh shit" Barrel cursed looking at himself at a mirror in the entrance. He grabbed a black toupee and put it on also changing his own makeup. They finally got out of the shoppe and entered the dark lit gothic restaurant.

"Do you even have money?" Barrel whispered.

"Ssshh. We'll figure something out. I've got a twenty. What about you?"

"A twenty"

"Great" Lock moaned. They walked up casually to the greeter at the front entrance.

"Hallo, how many seats?" asked the nice suited male ghoul with a Dracula accent.

"Two" Barrel replied.

They spotted Shock and the vampire sitting at a table toward the back of the restaurant.

"Can we get a table towards the back over there?" Lock asked using the girliest and gayest voice he could. The adult ghoul rolled his eyes having already picked out a table for them.

"Very well"

They got seated in the table in front of Shock. Lock started feeling nervous as he took a seat trying not to look directly at their table. His back was faced to them while Barrel faced Lock. The waiter then came up to them. "May I get you an entrée?" he handed them the menu book.

"Holy shit!" Barrel exclaimed, his eyes widening as he looked at the exaggerated prices. "Damn entrees only are fifteen.."

Lock kicked him in the shins with the point of his high heel shoes causing Barrel to cry out. Lock gave a fake laugh then quickly skimmed through the menu ordering something before the waiter got suspicious.

"Escargot with a side of slime" he answered.

"I see. And for ze gentleman 'ere?"

"We're sharing" Barrel replied.

"Can we get a glass of wine too?"

"Of coarse" The waiter said. "Zat is ten dollars each"

"Shit" Lock thought. By this point they've probably used up all their money to even get a main coarse. When the waiter left Lock and Barrel drew their attention back to the table in back of them. Barrel had a better view of things.

"What are they doing?" Lock mouthed him.

"Talking. Blah blah blah" Barrel motioned with his hand.

The waiter then appeared again their wine and entrees. "About time" Barrel snatched the glass. Meanwhile Shock and her date had been doing nothing but talking so far. Shock kept looking down at her watch only to have Zen's arm unexpectedly around her. He pulled his chair over right next to her.

"You having a good time lovely?" he asked in his deep voice

"Yeah…" Shock replied trying to sound interested. She really felt like moving his arm away.

"I forgot to give you this" he pulled out a dead rose handing it to her.

"Thanks" Shock took the rose. "Listen Zen there's something I need to–" she was cut off by him who leaned forward and planted a kiss on her mouth. Shock's eyes widened not even having time to react. Lock and Barrel looked on. Barrel with a disgusted look, as he made a gagging gesture. Lock had seen enough. Judging by his expression he was pissed. He cursed to himself then looked down to the escargot on his plate. His lips curled into an evil grin as he put a couple of the snails onto the big spoon and pulled it out to the edge of the table then fisted the end of the spoon flinging it all to their table. The escargot landed all over Zen's head, slime included and some on Shock's plate. They both looked over to Lock and Barrel straight in the eyes not one bit impressed.

"What's the big idea?" Shock shot them a dirty look.

"Such immature little girls" the vampire insulted them turning his head around.

Lock twirled his fingers playfully to him. "Oops how clumsy of me" Barrel tried to control his laughter as best as he could. Lock then grabbed Barrel and dragged him near the restroom area. There the two burst out in laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face?"

"Yeah what a douche. Come on I've seen enough for tonight" Lock said "I've got to take a piss first"

"Make sure you go into the right bathroom" Barrel joked pointing to the ladies room.

Lock rolled his eyes "damnit" he walked inside the ladies room.

Just as he was going in Barrel saw Shock walking towards the same direction. She scanned Barrel up and down giving him a cold stare. Barrel almost shit his pants thinking Shock would recognize him. She then entered the ladies room.

"Shit" Barrel thought hoping Lock wouldn't get noticed.

Lock was just making his way out the bathroom stall when he ran into Shock face to face. He felt his pulse drop as he avoided making eye contact with her.

"Hey!" she hollered "what you did back there…" Lock froze. "Nice going" the expression on her face turned to a grin on her face. She raised her hand to the mysterious red haired girl for a high five. Lock reached his hand up and high fived her confused.

"I was getting tired of his groping and kissing" the witch rinsed her mouth out with water from the sink. "Where're you guys from anyway?"

Lock hesitated to answer. He fidgeted twirling his fingers around. "We live close by" he replied trying hard to sound like a convincing girl. He then waved at her and dashed out of the restroom. He and Barrel hauled ass back to the tree house not caring one bit that they didn't pay for their dinner. Shock was left with a blank expression and shrugged at the attractive yet odd girl. The date seemed to be coming to an end and Shock's thoughts kept drifting to Lock throughout the night. She wondered what he and Barrel were doing while she was gone. The witch had requested to skip desert and to be dropped off home. The ride back was awkward since Shock wasn't saying much to the vampire.

"Who were those two little lads with you earlier today?" He asked as they drove back to the tree house.

"Lock and Barrel? They're my friends. We started off as just cohorts…" she went on to explaining the whole Oogie Boogie story to him.

"What's a smart witch like you hanging about with a bunch of immature unmannered brats anyway?"

Shock took this as an offence. She was the only one who could say that kind of stuff about them. "What are you saying?"

"They are childish trick or treaters" Shock had heard enough.

"We are trick or treaters" Shock said in defense.

"I'm just saying you need to be around more mature sophisticated persons like yourself"

They were getting nearer to the tree house and Shock just wanted to jump out of the carriage. When they finally pulled over the vampire leaned in to kiss her. She quickly pushed him away and stepped out of the vehicle when she felt herself being pulled back in.

"What's the matter? You seem upset" The vampire quirked in a cocky voice then held her in his tight grasp. He then lowered his fangs to her neck area and began to suck ever so slightly.

"Get off!" Shock exclaimed but still trying not to scream too loud. She wrassled the pervert vampire with no luck. "Get the fuck of me" she threw a punch at him toward his stomach which caused him to jump back but just for a brief second. He still wouldn't let go of her though. He was starting to get creepier by the minute now moving his hand up Shock's dress. At this point Shock knew if she didn't get this shit off of her he'd get away with too much. She was close to the tree house, but there was no way her friends could hear the commotion coming from outside thanks to the Halloween Town band blasting their music so loudly at night. He kept sucking whatever blood he could off Shock's small neck and reaching for her private area. Luckily Shock had a pocket knife under her black dress in one of the pockets. She carefully reached for it with her free hand. She wasn't taking any more of it so she did what came naturally to one of Oogie's henchmen. She stabbed him in the back. The vampire's body dropped over her own in an instant. His tongue rolled out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back. She quickly pushed him off of her. Not one bit of remorse on her face. She noticed they had been parked right off the edge of the dark pit under. A grin crawled upon the witch's face as she looked at the dead vampire's corpse. She dragged it to the edge and kicked it down while whistling a little tune.

"You don't fuck with a witch" she said looking down the pit as the body plummeted down the deep hole that was Oogie's layer.

She hurried up to the tree house both exhilarated and traumatized at the same time. She seemed to be trembling a bit from it all and Barrel noticed as soon as she came in through the elevator cage.

"Soooo how was your date with Zen?" he tried to sound as if he didn't know jack. He had gotten off his costume and was sitting on the beat up couch playing video games.

"It was ..uh..good"

"That's it?" Barrel questioned.

She took a deep breath for a moment and explained to Barrel what really had happened. His eyes widened in disbelief. "So you dumped his body down the pit?"

"Yes" she said with a grin on her face.

"Nice going" Barrel answered.

"Where's Lock?" Shock asked looking around.

"In the room. Probably listening to music"

"Or sleeping…" Shock thought. "I'm going to see if he's up"

"Whatever" Barrel said too interested in the game

Shock put her ear against Lock's room. "Lock?" she knocked. She could hear some Stranglers music being played at a normal volume. "Can we talk?" there was a pause.

"Yeah" a response came from inside. So Shock opened the door and found Lock lying there on his bed.

"Oh you're back…" he said looking up at the wooden ceiling.

"Yeah" she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So… came here to tell me about your date or what?"

"Yeah. It blew."

"Oh?"

"Zen was a fucking pervert. He tried to…." She made a cringing expression while balling her fists "…touch me. I mean touch like in rape"

Lock then sat up and looked at her not knowing what to say. "Sorry Shock" he then spoke softly.

"Whatever. You know what? I….dumped his body down the pit" she whispered.

"What?" Lock sounded confused. Shock then took him by the hand and walked him over to the window where they had a good view of the black pit under them. "Shock, you didn't…" Shock only nodded. "Nice" the devil gave her an evil grin.

"So what did you and Barrel do while I was gone?"

Lock had to come up with a lie and quick. "Nothing just ate all the sour worms, watched Silence of the Lambs. Same crap"

"Oh" Shock stopped for a moment looking down at the floor tiles. She smiled then walked back over to the bed as Lock followed. "Lock…" she said scooting close to him.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about popping you in the mouth earlier. I shouldn't have gone on the stupid date. You were right. I'm not into vampires"

"Yeah…it's cool. You're always saying it anyway…"

There was a pause between the two and Lock started getting nervous as Shock's body was very close to his.

"You know what I am into though?" her voice sounded a little suggestive now as she turned her face to Lock's. "devils" she started feeling hot and nervous herself as she leaned in slowly and gave him a peck on the lips. Lock was processing the kiss slowly as his eyes opened he felt his face glow three shades of red. He then leaned forward and returned the kiss to her and this time the kiss was longer and passionate. Shock gripped onto Lock's shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck stroking the back of his hair gently. Lock looked to her eyes "You have no idea how long I've waited for that…" his voice was soft and seemed to crack.

"I like you, Lock you've always been my handsome devil" she smiled back to him. She still had her arms wrapped around him until something caught her eyes on the floor.

"What's this?" she reached down and picked up a pair of magazines. "Playboy huh?" Lock didn't know what to say "And Playgirl?" now Shock was really curious.

"I get curious sometimes" Lock said with embarrassment looking down. It was too cute Shock thought. She always wondered if he was Bi and now it's confirmed. She leaned in and gave him a hug, then another quick kiss on the mouth.

"It's okay silly…I get curious sometimes..well once in a while with a girl…like tonight..I met this girl in the bathroom after that tosser Zen kissed me…I thought she was cute for some reason…" Shock was daydreaming about the mystery girl then shook her head trying to focus back on Lock. Lock couldn't help but laugh.

'Wait…she's thinking about ME' he felt the embarrassment take over his cheeks again.

"Well then…go make out with her" he joked.

Shock hit him with a pillow. "No" she laughed. The two laughed hitting each other playfully. Somehow they started wrestling and Shock ended up lying on top of Lock in the process. They noticed the position they were in and blushed furiously. Lock gently placed both his hands on the sides of her little waist as she lowered her head to kiss him lovingly. They made out for a minute before pulling away. Lock looked up to his best friend, now his lover. "I love you Shock" his voice was enough to melt her heart.

"I love you too." she whispered to his ear affectionately as she stroked his two devil horns on his hair. His eyelids began to fall half way as she continued. The sensation was nice and he didn't mind if they stayed like that all night. Eventually the two cuddled under the blankets together. Shock noticed a couple of Pee Wee's playhouse DVD's over the drawer next to them.

"Lock have you been taking my Pee Wee Herman videos?"

"Yeah 'cause you won't shut up about him I was trying to hide them from you"

"Maybe 'cause he's cute.. like you" she smiled innocently.

"I know you are but what am I?" Lock mocked using his Pee Wee impression which sent Shock into a laughing fit. When she was all worn out she and Lock lied down on the bed and she rested her head on his shoulder. Lock blew out the candle that was lighting the room then gave Shock one last kiss on the forehead before they fell into deep slumber under the warm blankets. They didn't even care if Barrel saw them.


End file.
